Siege of Moscow
The siege of Moscow was a major battle of the New Russian Federation uprising in 2015, fought between the joint forces of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the pro-government Russian armed forces against the Blatnoi and the New Russian Federation. Background In the early days of January 2016, the combined forces of NATO's elite Task Force 108 and units of the Russian military loyal to the legitimate government succeeded in pushing back the New Russian Federation's troops into eastern Russia, scoring many important victories in the conflict. By the middle of the month, the NRF had been pushed back to the capital of the country, Moscow, the faction's last remaining stronghold. Seeking to deal the killing blow to the Blatnoi's forces, TF108 and the loyalists began preparations for an invasion of the city. Siege Preparations In the early hours of January 15, elements of NATO and the Russian armed forces engaged in a briefing session in a base in the suburbs of Moscow to prepare for the upcoming invasion of the city. Supervised by Task Force 108 commander Pierre la Pointe and a Russian general, the members of the NATO unit were briefed on the circumstances of the situation, and their respective roles in the battle. The Warwolf Squadron was assigned the role of securing air superiority, while the Razor Squadron was tasked with destroying missile batteries in the north and east areas of the city, and the Shooter Squadron was ordered to assist Russian forces on the ground. Start of the offensive At 15:00PM UCT, the NATO-Russian forces commenced the siege of Moscow. The initial attack was carried out by the Shooter Squadron, the helicopter Osa Squadron and the Riga armored battalion, who entered downtown Moscow from Poklonnaya Hill to the southwest. The helicopters began attacking groups of NRF armor in the streets ahead from the hill, clearing the way for Riga. After finishing off the Russian forces in the area, they shifted their attention to the International Business Center, where they engaged ground units and attack helicopters. Osa 2, one of the Mi-24s accompanying Shooter, was shot down by enemy fire during the battle, after which Riga units moved in to secure the helicopter's crash site. As an air battle raged in the skies of Moscow, Robinson led his wingmen and the Russian gunships in their offensive through the city, annihilating large numbers of New Russian Federation troops and vehicles in various areas of the capital. Assault on the Kremlin With the aid of Shooter and Osa, the Riga battalion eventually arrived to an apartment area in central Moscow. However, their advance was stalled when the NRF deployed several surface-to-air missile launchers from the Kremlin. The first barrage of missiles claimed the lives of the Osa unit, who flew at a high altitude. Hovering at low altitude, Doug contacted AWACS Magic, requesting the position of the SAM launchers. Though questioning his motives at first, Magic decided to give him the coordinates of the launchers, and wished him luck in his task. Following this, Robinson began to make his way through the streets of Moscow, hunting down four groups of SAM vehicles travelling through town. Upon eliminating the fourth formation, Magic gave Doug the coordinates of a fifth launcher position, which was located within the Kremlin itself. After checking his AH-64D's weapons payload, he launched an assault on the complex, in which a massive formation of NRF vehicles were congregated. He overcame the local defenses and blew up the remaining SAMs, clearing the skies of Moscow once more and allowing Riga to continue their mission. Trinity attack First attack In a last-ditch attempt to defeat the victorious allied forces, the Blatnoi decided to use one of the three remaining Trinity cruise missiles to destroy Moscow. The first missile they launch struck the suburban area of the city, causing heavy loyalist casualties on the ground. Meanwhile, the Warwolf Squadron returned to the city after refueling, only to witness the explosion caused by the missile. William Bishop raised his helmet's visor to get a clear look at the impact, but was forced to perform a hard turn after being hit by the blast's shockwave. In the city, a soldier of Riga called Aleksej began requesting medical assistance for his allies, to which Magic replied that rescue assets were deployed to the area. Magic detected an squadron of Tu-160 Blackjack bombers approaching the city, which fired several P-270 Moskit cruise missiles at the area. Racing against the clock, the unit intercepted the missiles and the bombers that launched them, as well as the fighters following them. Confrontation over Moscow As the fifth Blackjack went down, José Gutierrez asked Bishop about a sixth bomber, noting the six-craft formation NRF bombers used to adopt during the war. Considering this fact, Bishop ordered all friendly aircraft to remain on guard, telling them that the NRF aircraft were trying to slip under the radar. Shortly afterwards, a sixth Tu-160 entered the regional airspace, escorted by Andrei Markov, the leader of the NRF's air arm, who began chasing Bishop, mocking his skill as a fighter pilot. Evading Markov's assault, William managed to stop the bomber just as it entered Moscow, its payload failing to explode after smashing into the earth. With the bomber out of the picture, he turned towards Markov, who continued to mock him and his "fear" of facing reality. The duo exchanged fire and pursued each other through the area, but William managed to repeatedly damage Andrei. After a lengthy chase through the ravaged suburbs of Moscow, he succeeded in shooting down Akula. Betrayal in the Kremlin As the fall of the New Russian Federation became imminent, the general Ivan Stagleishov sent a message to the surviving loyalist forces, requesting political immunity in exchange for delivering the last Trinity weapon. The message was received by Riga's Aleksej Aftermath With the siege and fall of Moscow, the New Russian Federation were finally defeated, and the Blatnoi ousted from power. Category:Protostealth test pages